Utilizador:AceHikari/Archive I
Bem-vindo(a) Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Kingdom Hearts! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Riku. Se necessita de ajuda e não encontra administradores locais, talvez queira visitar os fóruns na Wiki Community Central KyleH (fórum de ajuda | blogue) HEYY! ^_^ Ahn... Ace-san, acho que esse negócio de bem vindo alguém já te deu, né? Mas ainda tem uns editores por aí, espalhados, então boa sorte na edição! xD (Master Lamington 21h26min de 10 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)) E quem seria você???XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Deois que terminar de escrever a mensagem voc~e deve colocar isso >>>>> ~~ ~~(são quatro ondas JUNTAS!)para aparecer seu nome!187.56.158.228 00h07min de 11 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) ESQUECE!jávi seu nome!ah entendi você tinha vigiado uma página ai quando eu editei você recebeu um e-mail???A tá!É que eu to na kingdom hearts wikia editando por que ela tá muito pobre!!!!!muitas páginas com POUCO conteúdo!E em todas adiciono imagens! Até! thumb|left ae ô FDP, quero saber o porquê de você ter limpado as páginas Kingdom Hearts (game) e Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Acho bom você dar um jeito de reverter aquele besteira que você fez ou eu mesmo vou te chutar da Wikia.. Estou na wikia a mando do Adminstrador, uma palavra minha e você evapora. Vou te dar 2 dias, se até quarta aquilo não estiver como antes, pode dizer adeus.. IZeroI 14h27min de 12 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Nossa você não sabe mexer em uma wikia mesmo hein?????Se soubesse teria entrado no histórico e salvado por lá!!!!Ah e nem vem com esse papo de me tirar por que você não é nehum administrador para tanto.Desculpe-me mas se não conhece nem essas SIMPLES regras de uma wikia então não perco meu tempo com você.Não sabe editar é uma pena.E não se esqueça que se eu for banido mesmo que você seja administrador,eu tenho a communiy central para falar,sendo que eles são os manda-chuvas da WIKIA,ser banido por motivos tão tontos,uma vez que já modifiquei as páginas em 2 MINUTOS e colaboro com a WIKIA mais que você já é bom o bastante para eles te darem um chute também,além dos chingamentos que faço questão de deixar aqui para possíveis banimentos não? um e-mail meu e você também "evapora".Caso não saiba,coisa que tenho certeza......,Eles podem banir o IP DO COMPUTADOR do usuário,para ele não poder mais mexer em uma determinada wikia,toma cuidado tá?Sou bem chato mesmo e posso falar com eles a qualquer momento. Eu mudei a página para o que estava antes,mas não pense que foi por que você mandou,Só mudei por que não quero modifica-lá,atépor que o KH Final Mix II é um jogo totalmente diferente do Kingdom hearts II,o redirecionamento para a outra página foi feito sem nem pensar nisso(um idiota tenho certeza),eu ia criar a nova página e por isso tive que apagar,mas por enquanto estou com preguiça e prefiro mexer em outras,senão nem teria colocado ela de volta ao que era antes. Antes de querer se sentir dono de alguma coisa,coisa que não é,faça o favor de pesquisar.Ace hikari 14h44min de 12 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Até mais. Já que pensa assim, pode dizer adeus à wikia.. logo logo estou dando ban em sua conta, então, sayonara! IZeroI 16h19min de 15 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos nos acalmar, não vai ter nenhum banimento ainda. O que esta acontecendo aqui? --Xabryn 20h58min de 15 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Ah,xabryn fico feliz que pelo menos alguém aqui tem bom-senso,o que acontece é que eu modifiquei a página Kingdom Hearts(jogo) e KH final Mix e acabei por apága-las,não tinha sido minha intenção,Ai de repente percebo que já sou atacado com xingamentos por um simples erro,é claro não sou tão ignorante a ponto de não percebe-lo e modifiquei as páginas para o que era antes.E sim voltou ao normal. Mas ao que me parece''' o chilique de um usuário''' vai me impedir de continuar colaborando com a Wikia KHPT,sendo que como já disse corrigi o erro,e não isso NÃO é vandalismo,corrigi sim. Não sei se você percebeu mas tenho colaborado ativamente com a wikia que pelo que percebi estava abandonada.Também queria comentar que a página principal está modificada,como você é o administrador sinta se livre para editar mas por favor,se for para voltar para o layout anterior atualize as datas e as notificações(estavam de 2010 e começo de 2011). Não que precise acatar minhas sugestões,já tentei falar com alguns administradores e todos mandarão eu cuidar da minha vida,pra você ver o que uma réles sugestão causa,mas pelo menos peço isso. E antes que me esqueça:Gostaria de saber qual é o seu e-mail,'''não consegui achar. Muitisso brigado. Ace hikari Bom, pela sua caligrafia, já sabemos como a Wikia vai ficar.. Eu e o Lamington estávamos editando a wikia constantemente, mas demos uma pausa por que é muita coisa pra duas pessoas. Sempre que alguém editava a wikia, eu chamava pra entrar na equipe de edição, mas antes eu fazia uma reunião pra definir as regras de edição e não bagunçar, mas ele chegou mudando tudo ao gosto dele, imagens de ótima qualidade foram excluídas e arquivos apagados ou modificados.. Quando Lamington me avisou, a festa já estava feita, entrei em contato com o bonitão aí e ele já se jogou para o lado das vítimas.. Lamington disse que não volta mais, eu também estou quase deixando a wikia SÓ pra ele... Não vou mais quebrar a cabeça com isso, Xabryn, você resolve agora.. IZeroI 03h50min de 16 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Tudo isso parece um mau entendido, Zerol não acho que Ace fez nada por mau então que tal dar a ela ou ele (não tenho certeza) uma chance, não estou tomando lados estou, estou tentando ser imparcial, lembrem-se que uma wiki não é lugar para atacar um ao outro então nada de xingamentos tudo bem? Ace eu adoraria ouvir suas sugestões mas vc tem de se lembra que se vc for fazer uma grande mudança numa pagina tente discutir com outros usuarios para ver como eles acham disso, e não se esqueça de assinar seu comentario com quatro tils ~~~~. Essa wiki precisa de toda a ajuda que pode conseguir, ela tem poucos usuarios ativos então não precisamos perder mais nenhum.--Xabryn 10h36min de 16 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Sim eu sempre me esqueço de assinar com os tis....conheço mas me esqueço. Eu tinha mudado a página sem conversar com ninguém,é fui precipitado,mas me parecia que você estava inativo desde maio.Sobre as imagens...bem o que eu queria era fazer com que essa wikia se parecesse o menos possível com a americana.Vocês provavelmente tem recebido vários e-mails de modificações por mim,mas se algo não agrada e não condiz com o artigo é só apagar e esclarecer o por que,nos próprios artigos tem uma página chamada "discussão" é só colocar lá. Eu modifiquei arquivos por que uma wikia é para ser modificada ué.' E não estou me jogando pra vitimas nenhuma,Se não tivesse gostado das minhas modificações '''tivesse me contactado aqui' e comentado o caso,eu iria responder com maior rápidez possível e poderiamos conversar sobre as mudanças,mas você já saiu correndo para o Xabryn como se eu tivesse feito a coisa mais horrenda do globo......O unico contato que você teve comigo,foi esse ai de cima que foi relacionado somente com o excluimento das páginas,não me lembro de ter discutido sobre as imagens,se é que você queria discutir né. E vou pedir de novo,qual é o seu e-mail Xabryn?por que por lá você é mais ativo né?Gostaria de sempre que pensar em algo contactar o próprio dono(agora vou discutir antes de fazer.....-_-) Mas eu sou novo na wikia,faz somente umas semanas que entrei(dá uma olhada ali em cima onde tá minha foto)e niguém comentou disso pra mim.Confusão sem sentido,vamos parar com isso.Ace hikari 13h01min de 16 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Eu estava inativo porque a escola me mantia muito ocupado eu so fique ativo em uma wiki e ate nela eu mal editava simplesmente ia la para ver nova informação, agora ficarei mais ativo. Eu não uso muito o meu e-mail se vc quiser me contatar o melhor jeito é na minha pagina de contato eu vou em varias wikis então se houver uma mensagem nesta eu vou saber e responder o mais rapido possivel.--Xabryn 16h14min de 16 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Então... Eu tinha parado de editar mesmo... Confesso que eu fiquei muito tenso com um negócio que você fez na página principal sobre as imagens e talz....Mas deixa isso para lá, já foi, já passou... Eu esperei vocês resolverem o que aconteceu para falar alguma coisa e li ali em cima que os editores da Wiki em inglês estavam falando de plágio? Eu nem entendi, mas esse for o caso, eles são ridículos blá-blá-blá. Porque a gente além de colocar que os textos são todos deles, eles mesmos estão transcrevendo arquivos do WIKIPÉDIA. Mas enfim...Eu não tenho certeza se vou voltar (por motivos meio pessoais, por não ter muito tempo e por causa do que essa Wikia já passou...) mas é isso. Não se sinta culpado, ok, suas intenções foram as melhores, tomara que dê tudo certo. =D (Master Lamington 22h37min de 16 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)) Wiki É uma otima ideia,na verdade eu estava pensando nisso semana passada (no logo é no fundo), mas nos não podemos pegar imagens sem autorização, seria melhor se pudessemos criar nossa propria imagem, eu não suponho que vc conheça alguem que saiba mexer com imagens para nos ajudar a fazer algumas.--Xabryn 12h37min de 19 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) O problema do Logo não é que seria plagio usa-lo o problema é que o logo deveria dizer quem somos, ou seja KHWiki PT (ou deveriamos criar um nome para o lugar como o "Keyhole" fez), quanto ao fundo o problema dele sim é que ele pertence a outro site... e eu acabei de descobrir que o fundo que vc me mostrou é um papel de parede do site de KHDays eu suponho que não há problema em usa-la mas ainda precisamos do nosso proprio logo. Eu farei um curso de Photoshop em janeiro, quem sabe eu mesmo faço o logo.--Xabryn 20h52min de 19 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) E ai´? o que vc achou do novo look da wiki? Lembre-se que é só temporário até fazermos nosso próprio fundo. A proposito o logo que vc me mostrou não iria funcionar de qualquer maneira, a imagem precisaria ser 250x65 px ou menor e precisaria ser transparente, eu tentei diminui-la mas ficou muito pequena (95x65px) então precisaremos do nosso proprio logo de qualquer maneira--Xabryn 11h32min de 20 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)